The present invention relates to a collapsable handcart and, more particularly, to a collapsable handcart which is able to "climb" stairs.
Collapsable handcarts are common in daily lives. In buildings without elevators it is inconvenient to lift the handcarts upstairs when loaded. It is proposed to provide additional wheels and support means therefor to the handcarts so as to allow the handcarts to climb.
The present invention provides an improved handcart which is collapsable and "stairs-climbable" without additional wheels.